The Dark Reign of Queen Rita
by Daniel Fincannon
Summary: When Rita takes over the magical dimension, only an alliance of the Power Rangers, the Winx Club and the Trix can stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do have Winx, I know it!

Bloom was not having the best of days.

She had just come to the Alfea School of Magic a few days ago after learning she was a fairy. And today, Alfea was holding a dance with the boys from Red Fountain School for Heroes, and all the girls would make their own dresses! Bloom (running late) had went to find some scissors to finish her dress and had seen the evil Trix from the evil school of Cloud Tower replacing the boys gifts with eggs from which poisonous monsters would hatch from. She had followed them outside, and after a brief fight, found herself hanging over a cliff, hanging onto the edge by one hand.

The leader of the Trix (whose name was Icy) started taunting Bloom.

"You pathetic earth girl," she said. "How'd you even get into this school, you don't have any Winx at all." (Winx was what the fairies called their powers).

"You're wrong," Bloom said as Icy started charging an ice ball.

"No," Icy said. "I don't think so."

"I'll show you," Bloom said. "I do have Winx I know it!"

(Insert Bloom's 4kids transformation sequence here)

Next thing Bloom knew, she was wearing a blue top with a gold pendant in the middle, a blue skirt and shoes, and a gold tiara appeared in her red hair and clear wings appeared on her back.

"Cool! I knew I could do it," Bloom said. "Now, let's see what you're made of."

"Ohhh, How cute. You got your fairy wings." Icy mocked. "Too bad your little outfit can't do your fighting for you. Darcy, Preceptous Disorientous."

Another Trix (named Darcy) did a spell that disoriented Bloom's senses.

"I can handle this. I can handle this." Bloom said. "I have to focus. Just focus, Bloom. I got it!."

Apparently, it was a ground-based spell, because she was able to fly straight up and her senses cleared.

"Now, you better hand over Stella's ring," Bloom said (The Trix had stolen her best friend's magic ring). "Or, you'll have to face my wrath!"

"Hey, get a load of that too," Icy said.

"I know, the Trix named Stormy said. "A couple of wings and she thinks she's all that."

"We're going to teach you a lesson." Icy said. "Frozen Prism!"

Several ice spikes popped up out of the ground, but Bloom easily dodged them.

Icy tried something else, "Arctic Blast!"

This time, the blast hit Bloom from behind and sent her falling into the tall grass.

"All right, let's wrap this up with my personal favorite," Icy said, charging a spell. "Ice Coffin!"

In a manner of seconds, the tall grass Bloom had fallen into was frozen over. Icy just laughed.

"We've got the ring," she said. "And Earth Girl is history. We're done here."

Then the Trix disappeared.

Bloom had managed to avoid Ice Coffin then her friends (The Winx Club) came to check on her and she told them what happened. Before the night was over, the Winx Club fixed the gifts, Bloom finished her dress, and got to dance with her boyfriend, and the box the Trix thought had Stella's ring had an egg from which a baby duck hatched that annoyed Icy to no end.

Author's note: We'll, that's the first chapter of The Dark Reign of Queen Rita. The next chapter will introduce the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Then, at the end of Chapter 3, we'll start to see the two worlds come together. Enjoy!

Setback: Had Chapter 2 written, accidentally deleted it. Since the chapter comes from the show, and I'm on a limited data plan, So I'll need wi-fi to watch the videos. So it'll be next month before I can rewrite Chapter 2. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's morphin time!

What Bloom didn't know at the time, was that the very next day, on her home planet, Earth, a team was about to discover their powers.

A group of five teenage friends had just been told by a wizard named Zordon and his robot assistant Alpha 5 from another planet, that the teens had been chosen to defend their planet as warriors known as Power Rangers. The evil female villain, Rita Repulsa, had broken free from her prison, after being imprisoned for 2,000 years! The Power Rangers job was to defeat Rita, but they didn't believe Zordon. However, as soon as they exited Zordon's place, known as the Command Center, they had been attacked by Rita's soldiers, known as Putties, and had gotten their tail whuped.

As they lay in a pile the girl named Kimberly said, "This day has been too weird."

"What do we do now?" the other girl, named Trini asked.

One of the boys, named Jason, said, "Zordon said these Power Morphers would give us power, let's do it!"

The teens activated their Power Morphers.

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Trini: Saber toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

In seconds, the five teens had become Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!

"Power Rangers!" They all shouted at once.

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was ecstatic. "Zordon, they've done it! They made the metamorphosis!"

"Good," Zordon said. "Teleport them to Angel Grove city. Rita has sent down Goldar!"

"Right away, Zordon!" Alpha replied.

"We're teleporting again," Billy said.

"Where are we going?" Trini asked

"We're going to save the world!" Jason said.

After they landed they quickly dispatched some Putties. Then Rita threw her staff down to Earth and Goldar grew to giant size.

"Back off, Fang Face!" Jason said

Zack: "The good guys are here!"

Billy: "Get off our planet!"

Trini: "'Cause we're the Power Rangers!"

Kimberly: "And we're not backing down!"

"Dino Zord power!" Jason said.

The rangers summoned giant battle machines known as zords.

"Lock on," Jason said as climbed into the cockpit of his zord.

"Let's do it!" Billy said.

"Going up," Trini said as the rangers flew upward to get into their zords.

"Zack here. This is kicken'!"

"This is Billy. All systems go."

"This is Trini. Ready to rock!"

"Nice stereo," Kimberly said.

"Megazord power on," Jason said.

"This is Trini here. This is amazing! I seem to know how to drive this thing."

"Me too," Billy said. "It's almost second nature."

Then the zords combined together.

"All right guys," Jason said. "Let's go get him!"

"Right!" they all said together.

Goldar shot laser blasts from his sword and the megazord took damage.

"You and your weapons are no match for me!" Goldar sneered.

"All right guys, let's see what this baby can do!" Jason said.

They fired the megazord's cannons and hurt Goldar.

"All right," Jason said. "Let's zap him again!"

This time the blast knocked Goldar down.

"Let's send this guy back where he came from," Jason said.

"Right!" they all said.

"All right guys," Jason said. "Let's power it up. Activating megazord battle mode!"

An electronic voice said, "Megazord activation sequence initiated."

The megazord, which had been rolling, rose up on two feet and combined with the pterodactyl zord.

The electronic voice spoke again, "Activated."

Goldar jumped and slashed the megazord a couple of times, but the megazord easily dodged his charge. The megazord punched him in the stomach, but then he slashed it. The megazord's arm then hit him and knocked him down, but he started to get back up again.

"Jason," Billy said. "That blow didn't even phase him!"

"Oh, man," Jason said.

Goldar got up.

"He's coming at us!" Jason said as Goldar jumped up into the air.

Goldar kicked the megazord and it took damage.

"Hold on," Jason said. "Go!"

The megazord blocked a couple of Goldar's slashes, but then Goldar kicked it and it shook.

"You fools," Goldar said. "I'm mad. "

"Power Sword," Jason said.

A giant sword fell from the sky and the blade stuck in the ground The megazord picked it up.

"Aah," Goldar said. "This isn't over, I'll be back!"

Goldar disappeared.

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had just won their first victory


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Winx vs Trix

A few weeks later, back in the Magical Dimension, the Winx were having lunch together in Magix (the town near Alfea).

"Let's go shopping," Stella said after lunch. "There's a sell going on at the clothing store. "

"'Shopping' is Stella's favorite word," Musa said to Techna.

"Why not go shopping?" Bloom said. "If nothing else, it'll be a great way to just hang out."

"I agree," Flora said. "Let's go."

"Lead the way, Stella," Techna said.

"The only place you're going," a voice said. "Is into eternity."

The Winx looked up to see the Trix! They were hovering above them and ready for a fight.

"Magic Winx, transform!" Bloom said.

The Winx Club transformed into their fairy forms.

"Let's get 'em!" Musa said.

"No, not here," Bloom said. "Too many civilians. Flora, can you give us a head start?"

"How much time we need?" Flora asked.

"Just a few seconds," Bloom replied.

"No problem," Flora said. "Vinus eruptus!"

Vines erupted from the ground (not near any civilians) and wrapped up the Trix. They were only trapped for a few seconds, but that was all the time the Winx Club needed. They flew off with the Trix in hot pursuit. Eventually, they landed in an alley surrounded by abandoned buildings.

"Looks like you're trapped!" Icy said.

"Actually," Bloom said. "This is the perfect place to make our stand. No civilians in sight."

"Aw," Icy said. "You care about civilians. How sweet! But not nearly as sweet as your demise will be! Sisters, let's destroy them!"

"All right," Bloom said. "Musa, you and Techna take Stormy. Stella, you and Flora take Darcy. Icy's mine!"

Stella shot a beam of light energy at Darcy, but she dodged and hit Stella with a beam of dark energy. Flora tried to wrap up Darcy with vines, but she slashed through them with a wave of dark energy, which hit Flora before she had a chance to dodge. Musa tried to get Stormy with a sonic wave attack, but she summoned a bolt of lightning and zapped Musa with it. Techna tried to hit Stormy with a salvo of arrows made from digital energy, but Stormy used wind to blow them back at Techna and knock her to the ground. Bloom sent out a wave of fire at Icy, but she flew over it, froze Bloom's wings and buried her under a pile of ice blocks.

"We're getting our tails kicked," Musa said.

The ice blocks melted and Bloom stood up.

"Used some fire to melt the ice," she said. She then used some more fire to melt the ice covering her wings. "We have to keep fighting!"

"I agree," Techna said.

"We can do this!" Flora said.

"Let's get 'em," Stella said. "Aah!"

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"I broke a nail," Stella replied.

"Oh, brother," Musa said, rolling her eyes.

"I have an idea," Techna said. "I was flipping through a spell book back at the library at Alfea. I caught a glance at a spell that said 'extremely powerful.' However, I didn't see what it did."

"We have to try something," Bloom said. "Do it."

"All right," Techna said. "Here it goes. Portalus spacus timus!"

A swirling green vortex appeared and sucked in all eight girls.

Author's note: Uh-oh, what happened to the girls? I know, but you have to stay tuned in to find out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rangers vs Rita

Rita was sitting on her throne in her moon base. Over the last few weeks, the Power Rangers had defeated several of her monsters, resulting in several headaches. But, right now, all she could feel was the hatred burning in her black heart towards the rangers.

"Finster!" she called (Finster created her monsters). "Send down a monster to destroy the Power Rangers."

"Yes, my queen," Finster replied.

An hour later...

"Another monster defeated!" Rita cried. "I've had enough! I'll handle this myself! After I get rid of this headache. Finster, bring me an aspirin!"

Back on Earth, the rangers had unmorphed and were celebrating their victory. Suddenly, Rita appeared in front of them.

"You've may have been able to defeat my monsters," she said. But you'll never be able to defeat me! This is the end, rangers."

"This is the end, all right," Jason said. "For you! It's morphin time!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

"All right, Rita," Jason said. "Let's finish this! Guys, let's use our Power Weapons!"

"Right!" the other rangers all said together.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly said, summoning her weapon. "Take this, Rita!"

Kimberly fired her bow, but Rita dodged, grabbed Kimberly's bow and used the leverage to throw her.

Billy summoned his weapon, "Power Lance!"

He tried to stab Rita with the blade but she sidestepped. He then tried swinging it at her, but she grabbed the middle of the lance and flipped Billy over her.

Trini decided to give it a shot, "Power Daggers!"

She started slashing at Rita, who dodged every slash. Rita eventually grabbed Trini's arms, twisted them behind her back, making her stab herself with her own daggers, then kicked her away.

"Hey!" Zack said. "No one does that to my friends! Power Ax!"

Zack tried to bring his ax blade down on Rita's head, but she sidestepped and grabbed the ax handle. Before Zack had a chance to react, Rita kicked him in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip on the ax handle. Rita then threw Zack's ax at him and hit her mark.

"Bull's-eye!" Rita said, then she laughed evilly.

"I told you," Jason said. "This is the end for you! Power Sword!"

Jason slashed and stabbed at Rita, but she kept dodging, until she kicked Jason's sword out of his hands. Rita grabbed it before it hit the ground, and slashed Jason three times.

"Now to finish you off, rangers!" Rita said.

Just then, a swirling green vortex appeared behind her. She was distracted. Jason saw his chance, and took it. He kicked his sword out of Rita's hand and grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"Guys," Jason said. "Let's bring them together!"

The rangers combined their weapons together to form the Mega Cannon.

"Mega Cannon!" all the rangers said together. "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

They fired the Mega Cannon, and the blast hit Rita in the stomach, sending her flying into the vortex. The rangers unmorphed. But, before they could celebrate, eight girls came flying out of the vortex, and landed face down on the ground.

Author's note: Eight girls? Sounds familiar, doesn't it? To find out if you're right, stay tuned for the next chapter. P.S. The next chapter's gonna be a bit longer. So, it'll probably be two or three weeks 'til the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Rangers & Winx vs Trix

As soon as the girls landed, they got up, split into two groups and started fighting! The rangers noticed that the group of three girls looked somewhat normal, while the group of five girls actually looking like fairies!

"So, who do we help?" Zack asked. "The normal girls, or the fairies, or neither?"

"I have no idea," Jason replied.

Just then, Darcy said, "Dark Wave!"

A wave of dark energy knocked the Winx off their feet.

"Did she just say 'Dark Wave?'" Trini asked.

"Pretty sure she just did," Kimberly said.

"Well, I guess we know who to help now," Zack said.

"Right," Jason said. "Let's do it, guys! It's morphin time!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

"All right," Jason said. "Girls, help the two fairies pinned down by that light brown haired girl wearing purple. Billy, you and Zack help the two fairies pinned down by the dark blue haired girl wearing red. I'll help the fairy pinned down by the white haired girl wearing blue."

Billy went to help the red haired fairy wearing a purple jumpsuit and helmet. He also noticed that her wings seemed to be made of digital energy. Billy hit Stormy with his lance and she doubled over, gasping for air.

"Thanks," Techna said.

"No problem," Billy said.

Zack went to help the black haired fairy wearing red, who had been knocked down by her enemy's attack. He slashed Stormy with his ax, before she had a chance to recover from Billy's attack.

"Thanks, whoever you are," Musa said as Zack helped her up.

"No prob," Zack said.

"We gotta take that girl down!" Billy said, referring to Stormy.

"I have an idea," Techna said. "Do you trust us?"

"Do rangers morph?" Zack replied.

"What are you talking about?" Musa asked.

"We'll explain later," Billy said. "But, yeah, we trust you."

"Good," Techna said. "Digital Lasso!"

A band of digital energy lassoed Billy's lance. Techna swung the lance around several times and then threw it at Stormy.

"Hey, dude in the black outfit," Musa said. "Throw your ax."

Zack threw his ax at Stormy and Musa used sonic waves to propel it. The ax hit Stormy and sent her crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was helping the dark skinned, brown haired fairy wearing pink. Kimberly shot Darcy with her bow which caused Darcy to stumble back.

"Nice shot," Flora said.

"No sweat," Kimberly said.

Trini went to help the blond fairy wearing orange. Trini slashed Darcy with her daggers, until Darcy fell to the ground.

"Thanks for the help," Stella said.

"My pleasure, Trini replied.

"She's getting back up," Flora said, referring to Darcy. "Vinus Eruptus!"

The vines wrapped up Darcy and Kimberly shot her with her bow. Darcy broke the vines and tried to get away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Stella said. "You ruined my shopping trip! Light Binding!"

Light energy wrapped up Darcy. Trini walked up to her and hit her on the head with the hilt of one of her daggers, knocking her unconscious.

"Simple, but effective," Trini said.

Jason was helping the other red haired fairy wearing blue. The white haired girl wearing blue encased the fairy in ice. Jason slashed Icy, then used his sword to free Bloom.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Jason replied. "Now let's take this girl down."

"I'm with you on that one," Bloom said.

Jason started slashing at Icy but she just dodged, then froze Jason's sword.

"What in the world?!" Jason said.

"I got it," Bloom said.

She used some fire to melt the ice covering Jason's sword.

"I got an idea," Jason said. "Can you engulf my sword blade in fire?"

"No problem!" Bloom replied.

She engulfed the blade of Jason's sword in fire.

"Fire slash!" Jason said and slashed Icy, making her collapse to the ground, unconscious.

Techna came over and bound Icy with digital energy.

"Thanks for the help," Bloom said to the rangers.

"No problem," Jason said. "So, what's up with the three supervillains?"

"We call them witches in our world," Bloom said. "They hate our guts and want to kill us."

"Sounds like Rita," Kimberly said.

"So, you're probably wondering where you are," Billy said.

"I know where we are," Bloom said. "Earth. I'm from here. Although I don't know exactly where on Earth we are."

"We're just outside Angel Grove," Trini said.

"Really?" Bloom said. "I'm from Gardenia. That's only half an hour from here."

"So, who are you fairies?" Zack asked.

"Well, we're not always fairies," Techna said as the girls returned to their normal forms. "But, as for who we are, we're the Winx Club. I'm Techna, fairy of technology."

"Hiya, I'm Musa, fairy of music."

"Stella, fairy of the sun and moon, and should be fairy of beauty."

The rest of the Winx Club rolled their eyes.

"Flora, fairy of nature."

"And I'm Bloom, team leader. Don't know what I'm the fairy of yet. I just found out I have Winx a few weeks ago."

"Winx?" Kimberly asked.

"That's what we call our powers," Techna explained.

"Since you trusted us with your secret," Jason said. "We'll trust you with ours."

The rangers unmorphed.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly, pink ranger."

"Trini, yellow ranger."

"Billy, blue ranger."

"Zack, I'm the black ranger."

"And I'm Jason, red ranger and team leader. Together, we're the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

"Well, thanks again for your help," Bloom said. "Hey, how would you like a tour of Alfea? That's the school for fairies we attend, and live at."

"That would be nice," Jason said. "Besides, looks like we accidentally sent Rita, our archenemy, to your world. We didn't realize that vortex was a portal."

"Neither did we," Techna said. "We were just desperate enough for me to try a spell with unknown effects."

"So, looks like you get a tour, and a mission," Stella said to the rangers.

"Here, take these," Techna said handing the rangers small devices. "I built them myself. They will get you past the magical barrier that surrounds Alfea."

"Thanks," Billy said. "Hey look guys, these are small enough to clip to our Power Coins. And these devices have clips on them anyway."

"What are Power Coins?" Techna asked.

"They're what we use to morph. That means transform into Power Rangers," Jason said.

"That's what Zack meant when he said, 'Do rangers morph.'" Musa said.

"You got it!" Zack replied.

"Well, let's get going," Techna said.

They all stepped through the portal, and gasped. Alfea was in ruins!

Author's note: Uh-oh. What's going on? To find out, stay tuned for Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rita Day

The Winx Club couldn't believe their eyes. Alfea, their school, their home, was destroyed.

"What happened here?" Bloom wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Icy said. "But I like it."

"Shut up!" Musa said. "Techna, maybe you should put a digital binding spell over her mouth."

"I can't believe it," Flora said, then she dropped to her knees and broke down crying.

"Who would do this?" Stella asked.

"Maybe someone from Cloud Tower?" Techna suggested. "Or how about your enemy, rangers?"

"Rita's strong," Billy said. "But even she couldn't do all this in only half an hour."

"None of us knows who did this," Jason said. "But we'll find out."

"We'll?" Flora said as she stopped crying and looked up at the rangers. "You mean you'll help us."

"Of course we will," Trini said. She put her hand on Flora's shoulder.

"But you hardly even know us," Flora said.

"It's not how well we know you," Jason said as he helped Flora to her feet. "We help anyone in need 'cause we're the- "

"Power Rangers!" all the rangers said together.

"Thank you," Bloom said. "You've got good hearts, rangers."

"We need to investigate," Billy said. "Is there a town nearby?"

"Sure," Bloom said. "Magix. We like to hang out at the local cafes."

"Let's head to Magix, then," Jason said. "Something like this, someone's bound to know what happened."

"I agree," Kimberly said. "Let's go. Lead the way, Winx."

The Winx Club, Power Rangers, and Trix all headed to Magix, and were shocked at what they saw. Magix had suffered the same fate as Alfea: it was in ruins!

"Magix, too!" Bloom said in disbelief.

"This is good, too," Icy said.

"That's it!" Techna said. "I'm doing what Musa asked. Digital Binding!"

Digital energy appeared over Icy's mouth.

"No!" Stella said, looking at a ruined building. "That was my favorite clothing store. Whoever did this has gone too far!"

"Shut up!" The Winx Club and the Trix said together (Icy even tried to mumble it).

"What?" Stella said.

"That's the third crazy comment you've made today," Musa said.

"Wait a minute," Billy said. "Something's weird, here. If this happened today there would be burn or blast marks, or something to tell us what happened. Also, is the rate of decay here faster than on Earth?"

"No," Techna replied.

"Well," Billy said. "These ruins are too decayed and weathered for this to be recent. Call me crazy, but it looks like these ruins have been here for years."

"I agree," Jason said. "There is definitely something weird going on here. Kimberly, can you morph and summon your zord? If you fly up high enough, you might be able to spot some kind of city, town, or village that's still standing."

"Good idea," Bloom said. "But I've got a faster one."

Bloom transformed into her fairy form and flew straight up. She looked around for a few seconds, then came back down and transformed back to normal.

"I saw a city," she said. "A new city built around Cloud Tower."

The Winx Club was shocked, but the Trix smiled (Darcy and Stormy kept their mouths shut so Techna wouldn't put Digital Binding over their mouths).

The rangers noticed the stunned looks on the Winx's faces.

"Uh, out of town kids need a clue, here," Zack said. "What in the world is Cloud Tower?"

"It's the school that the Trix and most other witches attend and live at," Bloom explained.

"So, it's pretty much their version of Alfea?" Zack asked.

"Pretty much," Stella replied.

"We still need to head there," Jason said. "We need to find some answers. First we need to contact Zordon and let him and Alpha know what's going on."

"Who's Alpha and Zordon," Stella asked.

"Zordon's our mentor and Alpha's his robot assistant," Jason explained. "And these communicators on our wrist are so we can keep in contact with them and each other. Zordon, you read us? Zordon, Alpha, come in. Billy, are the communicators malfunctioning?"

"Not sure," Billy replied. "Zack, go into that building and try to call me with your communicator."

Zack went into the building and pretty soon they heard him over Billy's communicator, "Billy, you read me?"

"Loud and clear," Billy replied. "Come on out."

"So, it's not the communicators?" Trini asked.

"Nope," Billy replied.

"That's not good," Jason said. "Well, let's check out that city, maybe we'll find some answers. Bloom, you saw it, lead the way."

As they approached the entrance to the city, they saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Repulsaville, capital of the Magical Dimension."

"Repulsaville?" Trini said. "Now I know something's up."

"Oh, I don't know about up," a voice from the shadows said. "But you will be down on the ground, if you don't give us your money."

Five people stepped out of the shadows, holding clubs or pocket knives.

"Only five," Trini said. "Would you like to take care of this, Winx, or should we?"

"Oh, by all means, be our guests, rangers," Stella said.

"We don't even to morph to take of these creeps," Jason said.

One of the assailants advanced towards Billy. Billy fell to the ground, it looked like he had fainted.

"I can't believe it," the assailant said as he bent down to grab Billy's wallet. Billy kicked him in the head.

"You shouldn't have believed it," Billy said.

Trini's attacker slashed at her with a knife. Trini dodged, grabbed her attacker's arm and hit it against the sign, making her drop the knife. Trini then put her in a chicken wing, then banged her head against the sign, knocking her unconscious.

"Good night," Trini said.

Zack did a break dance style kick and swept his attacker's legs out from under him. He then elbow dropped the guy's head.

"You'll have some lump there tomorrow," Zack said.

Kimberly's attacker tried to hit her with a club, but Kimberly back flipped out of the way. She then a gymnastic style flip and kicked her assailant in the chin. The attacker fell down and her head on the ground… hard, and fell unconscious.

"So what do you think?" Kimberly said. "Am I ready for the Olympics?"

Jason's assailant tried to sneak up behind him. But Jason heard him, grabbed his arm, made him drop the knife he was holding, then flipped him over him. The attacker got up and punched at Jason, but Jason dodged, then spin kicked the guy in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"That was easy," Jason said.

"A lot easier than putties," Kimberly said.

"What are putties?" Flora asked.

"Rita's soldiers," Billy explained.

"We'll tell the police about these people when we get into town," Trini said, gesturing towards their now unconscious attackers.

When they got into town, they saw a parade going on.

"Is today a holiday in the Magical Dimension?" Jason asked.

"No," Bloom replied.

They watched the parade until the last float came by. The rangers stared and gasped in amazement and shock when they saw who was riding the last float: Rita Repulsa! Then they turned around to look at the banner they hadn't paid attention to when they first came into town, and were shocked at what it said, "Happy Rita Day!"

Author's note: What in the world is going on? To find out, stay tuned for Chapter 7. Please let me know what you think so far


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Answers

"What's wrong, rangers?" Stella asked, noticing the rangers stunned faces.

"The woman on that last float was Rita Repulsa," Jason replied.

"Your archenemy?" Techna asked.

"Yeah," Zack replied. "Which means trouble. Also, look at the banner."

"'Rita day'," Flora read.

"Okay, this is way too weird," Trini said.

"Trini's right," Jason said. "We have to find some answers."

"Looks like my pocket computer got smashed during that last fight with the Trix," Techna said. She then walked up to someone walking down the street. "Excuse me sir, do you know where the library is?"

"Certainly miss," the man said. He gave her directions.

"Why the library?" Stella asked

"Because I agree with Jason," Techna replied. "We need answers. A library will have computers, computers mean internet and internet means answers."

Techna, following the man's directions, led the others to the library.

"We'd like to use the computers, please," Techna told the librarian.

The librarian took Techna's card and scanned it.

"This card expired 27 years ago," she said. "You'll have to renew it."

"Okay," Techna said, then she whispered to the others, "Something's wrong. I just renewed that card last month."

"All done," the librarian said. "That will be $10."

Techna gave her the money.

"I'm sorry," the librarian said. "We haven't taken that currency in 19 years."

"I'll pay for her," the man who had given Techna directions said. Apparently, he'd come in just in time to hear the conversation. As he paid the librarian, the group noticed that the money had Rita's face on it!

"Okay," Musa said as they walked toward the computers. "That was way off the weird meter. We've got to find out what in the Magical Dimension is going on."

Techna used a computer to access the internet. Eventually she got the others' attention and said, "Take a look at this. I logged on to and found this article:

'19th annual Rita Day, by Melissa Brown.

30 years ago a woman named Rita Repulsa ended up in the Magical Dimension. She found her way to Cloud Tower and struck an alliance with Miss Griffin, head of the school. With her and the other witches' help, Rita created an army of magically charged monsters. With these and her other soldiers, known as Putties, she started a ten-year war, now known as Rita's War. At the end of the war, Rita was crowned queen. She then-'" Techna started crying and was no longer able to finish.

"'She then killed all fairies, heroes and witches so there would be no threat to her rule,'" Billy finished reading.

"How could it have been 30 years," Techna said, still crying. "That's impossible. Wait a minute!" She stopped crying, wiped her eyes and walked over to the librarian's desk.

"Excuse me," she said. "Where is the spell book section?"

"Right behind you, near the computers," the librarian replied.

Techna went over and pulled out a book called "Portal Spells." She then flipped through it until she found what she was looking for.

"Look here," she told the others. "The portal spell I cast opened up a special kind of portal. It disrupts the time continuum so that for every minute you spend in the other world a whole year passes in the world you came from."

"So, since you spent 30 minutes on Earth," Billy said. "30 years passed here in the Magical Dimension."

"Exactly," Techna said. "Note to self: Never cast a spell unless you're sure what it does."

"That explains why we couldn't contact Alpha or Zordon," Jason said. "There's no telling what could've happened at the Command Center in the last 30 years. Zordon could even be…"

He didn't finish, but everyone knew what he was thinking, "dead."

Just then, the entrance door opened and Rita Repulsa came in!

"What is Rita doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"It's her annual Rita Day business tour." Someone behind them answered. It was the man who had given Techna directions and paid for her library card renewal.

"She claims that she's making sure that the businesses are running smoothly," the man continued. "But she's really making sure that they're run the way she wants them to be run."

"Guys," Jason said to the rangers. "We've gotta hide before she sees us."

But it was too late, Rita spotted them!

"What?" she said. "The Power Rangers, here? And still young? How's that possible? Never mind! Putties, destroy them before I get a headache!"

Author's note: In this corner, with seven girls and three boys, we have the Power Rangers and Winx Club! In this corner, with an army, we have Rita Repulsa! Who will win? Stay tuned for Chapter 8 to find out! Please let me know what you think so far and keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Battle of the Library

"Rita, long time no beat your Putties and monsters," Zack said.

"Let's do it guys," Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Don't leave us out of it," Bloom said. "Magic Winx, transform!"

"Let us have a crack at her," Darcy said.

"Like we'd trust you three," Bloom said.

"Bloom, Rita wiped out all of their kind," Jason said. "They have as much as reason to fight as you do."

"You're right, Jason," Bloom said. "Techna, release their Digital Binding."

Techna released them and the three teams stood side by side, ready to fight together. The Putties charged forward and the three teams sprang into action. Stella blasted a Putty with light energy.

"Take that, you, you…" she said. "Uh, what do you call these things again?"

"Putties," Jason called over.

"Oh, that's right, Putties," Stella said, standing there while Darcy and Trini fought on either side of her. "I forgot."

"Well, now that you figured out what they're called," Darcy said. "How about giving us a hand?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Stella said. A line of Putties ran towards her, single file. She knocked the one in front backwards with her staff and it created a domino effect, knocking them all down.

"Strike!" Stella said.

Darcy sent out a wave of dark energy and blasted a whole group of Putties.

"That's for all the witches your mistress killed!" she said.

"You'd think after 30 years, Rita would find a way to make these guys tougher," Trini said as she sliced through several Putties with her Power Daggers. "But they're still easy as ever."

"No argument here," Billy said as he sent several Putties flying with his Power Lance.

"This is the first time I've ever fought these things, but I'd have to agree," Techna said. She formed two walls out of digital energy and smashed several Putties between them.

"Ouch," Kimberly said as she shot several Putties with her Power Bow. "Nice move."

"Thanks," Techna said. "And you're a pretty good archer."

"Let me show you what live witch can do to you," Stormy said. She blew some Putties away with wind and zapped others with lightning.

"Or maybe you'd prefer a live fairy," Musa said. "Sonic Storm!" She shot a lot of sonic waves that obliterated large groups of Putties.

"Whoa," Zack said as he sliced through Putties with his Power Ax. "Maybe you two should switch to decaf."

"You Putties are just too easy," Flora said. She wrapped several Putties up with vines then made thorns pop out of the vines, destroying the Putties.

"I've had enough of you guys," Jason said. He ran into the middle of a large group of Putties and just started slashing them left and right with his Power Sword.

"Gather 'round boys," Bloom said. Several Putties surrounded her. "Enjoy the barbecue," she said. She sent a wave of fire out around her, destroying the Putties. "That's the last of them," she said. "We make a pretty good team."

"Mmmm," Icy said.

"Uh, Techna," Bloom said. "You forgot to remove the Digital Binding over Icy's mouth."

"Oops," Techna replied. "I'll take care of that."

"I'm gonna kill the author of this story!" Icy said.

"No!" Rita screamed. "You may have beaten my Putties, but let's see how you do against a monster!."

A giant worm with arms and legs came into the library.

"Meet Bookworm!" Rita said.

"Okay, that's the most pathetic monster name ever," Trini said.

"It's not my fault," Rita said. "I don't have Finster anymore. The only person I have to name my monsters is this story's annoying author."

"Lay off the author, you two," Flora said. "He's writing this story as best he can."

(Author: "Thank you, Flora.")

"Bookworm," Rita said. "Destroy them!"

Stormy tried to zap Bookworm with lightning, but he dodged and sent her flying with his tail.

"Dark Entrapment!" Darcy said. A globe of dark energy surrounded Bookworm, but he broke out, grabbed her with his tail, and threw her into a bookcase, knocking it down.

"No, not the books!" the librarian said.

Icy shot Bookworm with ice spikes. He screamed in pain.

"Why you," he said. He ran towards Icy with lightning speed. He grabbed her with his tail and threw her into the computers.

"The computers too!" the librarian cried.

Flora wrapped Bookworm up with vines, but he broke free and hit her with his tail and sent her flying into the librarian's desk, reducing it to splinters.

"I'm still paying for that!" the librarian said.

Techna formed arrows out of digital energy and fired them at Bookworm. He ducked, hit Techna with his tail, and sent her flying into the movies, knocking them all down.

"Oh, come on!" the librarian cried.

"Musical Sleep," Musa said.

Bookworm hit her with his tail before she could finish the spell.

Stella blasted Bookworm with light energy, he growled and hit her with his tail. Her staff went flying out of her hands and smashed through the window.

"You've got to be kidding!" the librarian said.

Bloom flew around the library throwing fireballs at Bookworm. He dodged causing the fireballs to hit the bookcases (thankfully, the sprinklers came on), he then used his tail to knock her out of the air.

"Well, at least you left a few bookcases intact," the librarian said.

"Take this!" Kimberly said. "Power Bow!"

She fired at Bookworm, but he ducked then hit her in the head with his tail.

"You're going down!" Trini said. "Power Daggers!"

"Oh, please," Bookworm said. He smacked her away with his tail before she could get close enough to slash him.

"How about this!?" Billy said. "Power Lance." He slashed Bookworm, but he easily smacked Billy away with his tail.

Zack tried to slash Bookworm's legs but he used his tail to trip Zack then sent him sliding across the linoleum floor. He smacked the wall so hard, it cracked.

"I give up," the librarian said.

"We won't stop," Jason said to Bookworm. "We will defeat you. Power Sword!"

"Oh come on," Bookworm said as he easily knocked Jason away with his tail. "At least make it a challenge."

"He's used his tail each time," Jason said. "We need to remove it from the equation. Stella, blind him!"

Stella created a blinding flash of light. Bookworm stumbled back a few steps, covering his eyes.

"Icy, we need to keep his tail in one place," Stella said.

"Got it," Icy said. She froze Bookworm's tail to the floor.

Jason then used his sword to slice Bookworm's tail off. "All right rangers, let's bring them together," he said.

"What are you guys doing?" Bloom asked.

"You'll find out in a few seconds," Jason replied.

The rangers put their weapons together. "Mega Cannon!" they all said. "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The shot was dead on. Bookworm exploded.

"Yes!" the librarian said.

"I thought you were neutral to my reign." Rita said.

"That was before your monster destroyed my library," the librarian replied.

"I'll destroy those rangers yet," Rita said. She shot a beam of energy out of her staff at Bookworm's remains. He reformed and grew giant, breaking through the roof.

"Oh great," the librarian said. "The one thing I thought was safe: the roof."

"We can stop him," Jason said. "But, unfortunately, it'll cause more damage."

At this news, the librarian fainted.

"'We can stop him?'" Bloom said. "How?"

"Just watch," Jason said. "We need Dino Zord power!"

The zords appeared.

"Such incredible technology," Techna said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Billy said.

The rangers jumped up into their zords. They then combined them together to form the megazord.

"Incredible," Techna said.

"Power Sword!" Jason said. The Power Sword appeared in the megazord's hand.

"Again, incredible," Techna said.

"I think Techna's in love," Stella said.

"You can't beat me," Bookworm said.

"We'll see about that," Jason said.

The megazord slashed Bookworm, but it bounced off him.

"There's a magical aura coming off Bookworm," Bloom said. "Come on, Winx, let's give the rangers a hand."

The Winx Club shot a magic beam at the megazord, and it glowed and turned gold.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Zack said.

Bloom flew up into the megazord's cockpit. "You couldn't beat Bookworm because, somehow, Rita's staff must have charged him with magic," she said. "But we, the Winx Club, have just magically charged your mech."

"Thanks," Billy said. "And, by the way, it's called the megazord."

"Let's finish this quickly," Jason said. "Magic Charged Slash!"

The Power Sword glowed and the megazord slashed Bookworm and he exploded.

"Oh yeah," Trini said. "Even in the future, teamwork saves the day!"

"Even if it didn't save the library," Zack added.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but there was Christmas, and it was a longer chapter. So, let me know what you think so far and stay tuned for Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Friends, Shelter and Plans

A few minutes later the three teams were discussing what to do next.

"Well, we can be sure of one thing," Jason said. "Rita's probably notified every hotel, so, no shelter for tonight."

"At least not easy to find shelter," Kimberly said.

"Well, then," Stella said. "Let's go look for some kind of hard to find shelter."

"Excuse me," someone said.

"That's the man who gave me directions and paid for my library card," Techna said.

"Are you the ones who defeated Rita's monster?" the man asked.

"Depends on who's asking," Jason replied.

"One who opposes Rita's rule," the man said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jason asked.

"You don't," the man replied.

"I think we can trust him," Stella said. "He's cute."

"We another reason besides 'he's cute,'" Musa said.

"I have a feeling we can trust him," Flora said.

"All right, then," Jason said to the man. "We did defeat Rita's monster."

"I'm Adam," the man said." He glanced at the Winx and the Trix. "You eight look like the Winx Club and the Trix from history."

"We are," Bloom said.

"I've read about you two teams and seen pictures. How are you still young?" Adam asked. "It's been thirty years since either of you two teams have been seen or heard from."

"Long, complicated story," Stella said.

Adam turned toward the rangers. "And who are you five?" he asked.

"I'm Jason," Jason replied. "This is Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack. We're the Power Rangers."

"The Power Rangers!" Adam said. "Rita's often spoken of you with great hatred during her speeches. Said you caused her a lot of headaches."

"Sounds like Rita, alright," Trini said.

"I can understand the Power Rangers and the Winx Club fighting that monster," Adam said. "But not the Trix. I've always read that they were villains."

"We found out that Rita killed all the other witches," Icy said. "So, it's personal."

"I can understand that," Adam said. "I have my own personal reasons for hating Rita. But, anyway, down to business. I know if Rita hates you rangers as much as she says…"

"And she does," Zack said.

"…then she's probably notified all the hotels," Adam finished. "So ya'll can stay with me. I have a four door truck. Three of ya'll can ride in the cab, and the rest can pile into the bed. And the three in the cab can tell me that 'long, complicated story' Stella spoke of."

"Thanks," Jason said.

Billy and Techna volunteered to sit in the cab, since they could explain the story best, and Trini hopped in with them. The rest piled into the bed. After about an hour, they arrived at Adam's house.

"Come on in," Adam said as he unlocked the door. "Kids, I'm home!"

The rangers and the kids stared at each other in shock. Adam's kids were the teens that had tried to rob the rangers when they first came into town.

"You've met each other already?" Adam asked.

"We've met," Jason said. He told Adam about the attempted robbery.

"Kids, I know it's hard living under Rita's rule," Adam said. "But no matter how desperate we are, stealing is wrong. Now, these are the Power Rangers, the Winx Club and the Trix. They'll be staying with us tonight. These are my kids, The oldest ones are John and his twin sister, Crystal. Then, we have, in order of age, Paul, and Luke. And then the youngest, just recently turned 13, Jewel. Now, let's see about supper."

Later that night, when everybody was ready for bed, Adam said, "The Winx Club can sleep in the living room, there are some sleeping bags and pillows in the closet, here. The Trix can use the guest room. Kimberly and Trini can share my girls' room. And Jason, Zack and Billy can share my boys' room."

"Thanks," Trini said. "By the way, we haven't met your wife yet. Where is she?"

"Remember I said I had my own personal reasons for hating Rita?" Adam asked.

"I remember," Icy said.

"Well, that's because, Rita killed my wife," Adam said. "She was a fairy. A couple of years ago, she led a small army against Rita's palace. They didn't realize they had a traitor among them. Rita was prepared for the attack, only a few survived. Unfortunately, Rita found out my wife was a fairy. She had her captured, then killed her personally."

"I'm so sorry," Trini said. "I had no idea."

"It's good to talk about things sometimes," Adam said. "Well, kids, off to bed."

Most everyone was asleep, but in the den, Adam, Jason, Bloom, Icy, Billy and Techna were looking at a computer screen. On it was a schematic of Rita's palace.

"Well, we can't just charge the front door," Adam said.

"You said the front door was lightly guarded," Bloom said. "Flora and Stormy can attack from a distance with magic without giving away our position."

"What about getting the front door open?" Adam asked.

"Bloom, Icy is there a member of either of your two teams who are good at sneaking?" Jason asked.

"Darcy can change her appearance," Icy said.

"Perfect!" Jason said. "Darcy will fly up to a window…"

"How about this window?" Billy said, pointing at a window on the schematic. "It's closest to the front door."

"Agreed," Jason said. "Darcy will then use a spell to open it. Then, she makes herself look like a Putty, and opens the front door for us."

"Sounds logical," Techna agreed.

"So, now we have a plan of attack," Adam said.

"'We?'" Jason asked, confused.

"I have a contact who can get us some weapons," Adam said. "Then, we attack the castle, together."

"But what about your family?" Bloom asked.

"Jewel can stay with a friend," Adam said. "Luke's 16, Paul's 17, John and Crystal's 18. They're old enough to fight, if they want to."

"How fast can your friend get your weapons?" Jason asked.

"If I contact him tomorrow and tell him it's an emergency," Adam said. "He can deliver them the next day."

"Good," Jason said. "Then we attack that night."

Author's note: Will our heroes' attack be successful? To find out stay tuned for Chapter 10. Let me know what you think so far and keep reading


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Castle Assault

The night of the attack came. The Power Rangers, Winx Club, Trix, and their allies were hiding behind some bushes near the castle.

"Flora, Stormy, now!" Jason said.

Flora caused vines to spring up out of the ground and wrap up the Putties. Then giant thorns grew from the vines, shattering the Putties. Stormy summoned lightning and zapped the remaining Putties.

"Darcy, now!" Jason said.

Darcy nodded and flew up to a window near the front door.

"Unlockus openus," she said.

The window opened and she flew in. She then made herself look like a Putty and made her way to the front door. She couldn't believe her eyes! There were Putties everywhere. She got to the front door and pressed a button on a small device in her hand to signal the team.

"All right, guys. For better or worse, let's finish this." Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

Bloom: "Magic Winx, transform!"

Icy: "Let's do this!"

Adam: Cocks gun. "Lock and load."

Darcy opened the door and the team rushed inside. Darcy then revealed her real self and sent a wave of dark energy out from around her, destroying several Putties.

Icy assaulted the Putties with a shower of ice spikes.

Stormy zapped several Putties with lightning, then slammed several more against the wall using wind. They hit the wall so hard, that they shattered.

Stella blasted some Putties with light energy. Then, she hit one with her staff and he went flying into a line of Putties, knocking them all down like dominoes, just as she had done in the library.

"Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this," she said.

"Team, cover your ears," Musa said. "Sonic Doom!"

Musa unleashed a huge sonic wave attack that destroyed several Putties (as well as any windows that happened to be nearby).

Flora made vines with giant thorns pop up and shatter several Putties.

"If it's not broke, don't fix it," she said.

"Arrow shower!" Techna said.

A shower of digital energy arrows destroyed several Putties.

Bloom unleashed a huge beam of fire, destroying even more Putties.

Billy took down several Putties with his Power Lance, knocking them aside as they charged him.

Trini ran into the middle of a group of Putties, slashing them left and right with her Power Daggers.

Zack summoned his Power Ax, and actually shot laser bolts from the handle.

"Whoa, didn't expect that," Musa said.

"Thought I'd save it for a surprise," Zack said.

"Kimberly," Jason said. "Get up high and use your Power Bow to snipe these guys."

"Got it!" Kimberly replied. She pressed a button on her communicator and teleported to a nearby balcony.

"Another piece of incredible technology," Techna said.

"Hard to believe that when I built the communicators, the teleport ability was an accident," Billy said.

"Still, incredible just the same," Techna said.

Kimberly unleashed several arrows into the middle of a group of Putties.

"Yeah, that's how the Power Rangers get things done!" Jason said. "Power Sword!"

He slashed through several Putties.

Adam, John, Crystal, Paul and Luke stood side by side and gunned down the last of the Putties.

"Easy as pie," Zack said.

"Halt! You will go no further," a robotic voice said.

A robot stepped out of the room in front of them.

"I am the Terminator," the robot said.

"Wasn't that the name of a movie?" Zack said.

"Yes," Terminator replied. "Rita saw the movie while on Earth. I was modelled after the robotic form of the title character. Minus the accent."

"Okay, this is weird," Stella said.

"Let's get this guy," Darcy said. She charged forward, throwing balls of dark energy. Terminator easily dodged her attacks then swatted her aside with his arm so hard that Darcy smashed through the wall.

"Ooh, that looked like it hurt," Stella said.

"No duh," Darcy said, climbing through the hole in the wall.

"I'll get this guy," Stormy said. She tried to use lightning to zap Terminator. He dodged her lightning strikes easily.

"Pathetic," Terminator said. He turned his hands into guns and shot Darcy with a laser beam.

"That's a surprise," Stella said.

"Instead of making comments, how about giving us a hand?" Darcy said.

"If you insist," Stella said. She charged Terminator with her staff. He gave her the Darcy Treatment.

"I tried that, already," Darcy said. "Didn't work."

"You're telling me," Stella said, climbing through the new hole in the wall.

"Take this, you robotic scumbag," Icy said. She Shot ice spikes at Terminator. His body glowed red and the ice melted as soon as it touched him.

"Uh-oh," Icy said. Terminator shot her with a laser beam.

"Sonic attack!" Musa said. She shot sonic waves at Terminator. But he put up a shield that knocked the sonic waves back at Musa.

"Some kind of sonic shielding," Musa said.

"I hate to say this," Techna said. "But that is incredible technology."

"Glad you're impressed, Techna," Musa said sarcastically.

"I think I can stop him," Techna said. "Technology freeze!"

"Interference detected," Terminator said. "Compensating." He clapped his hands together and a shock wave knocked Techna down.

"This guy has a counter for everything," she said.

"Let's see if he has a counter for this!" Bloom said. "White hot flame attack."

A white hot beam of fire shot towards Terminator. His body glowed blue and the fire was snuffed out as soon as it touched him.

"And he does," Bloom said. Terminator's fist actually came flying off and punched Bloom in the chest. The fist then came back and reattached itself to Terminator.

Flora made a tree come up and encase Terminator. He easily busted out.

"Oh, come on!" Flora said. Terminator picked a branch off the tree and threw it at Flora. It her square in the chest.

"Guys, distract him," Trini said. She climbed along the pipes on the ceiling and tried to drop down on Terminator. But he saw her, grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the ground. She got up and dived into a nearby room, but there was still a nice Trini shaped imprint in the floor.

Billy tried to hit Terminator with his Power Lance, but Terminator grabbed the lance and flipped Billy over him.

"Rita probably downloaded that move personally," Billy said.

Zack tried to shoot Terminator with his Power Ax, but he dodged, then shot Zack with his laser beam.

Kimberly stuck her bow around the corner and fired. The bolt hit its mark and Terminator stumbled backward.

"Yes!" Kimberly said.

"Good job, Kimberly," Jason said. "But let me give it a shot. Power Sword!" He ran towards Terminator. Terminator tried to knock him away with his arm, but Jason ducked then slashed him. Terminator then swept Jason's legs out from under him, then punched him in the chest.

Adam and his kids tried to run out and shoot Terminator but the bullets merely glanced off him. A compartment then opened up on Terminator and he pulled something out and threw it.

"Grenade!" John shouted. Crystal was standing closest to it, but John knocked her out of the way and fell on it. Before anyone could react, the grenade exploded.

"Nooo!" Crystal screamed.

Everyone managed to regroup in one of the rooms in the hallway.

"I can't believe John sacrificed himself for me," Crystal said. "I guess that's just how my brother was, family first."

"Unless we defeat Terminator so we can get to Rita," Jason said. "John's sacrifice will have been for nothing. Billy, Kimberly managed to hurt Terminator. Do you think he has some kind of weakness to her bow?"

"I don't think so," Billy replied. "The rest of us ran out into the hallway in full view. Kimberly stuck her head and hands around the corner."

"I think I know where you're going with this," Techna said. "His targeting system is probably based on a full body scan."

"Knowing Rita," Zack said. "She was probably so obsessed with packing him full of surprises that she didn't even think about his targeting system."

"All right then," Jason said. "Everyone who can attack from hiding will have to work together to defeat Terminator."

"Winx Club, take these," Billy said. "Techna used a spell to make you copies of our communicators. They might come in handy." He then explained how to operate them.

"Winx let's teleport to different rooms and get that guy," Bloom said.

"We better do the same, Kimberly," Zack said.

"Sisters, let's follow suit," Icy said.

"My kids and I can get him from here," Adam said.

Flora wrapped Terminator with vines to distract him, then Stella peeked around the corner and blasted him with light energy.

"Sound Amplifier!" Musa said. She shot super high pitched sound waves at Terminator.

"Audio receptors overloading," Terminator said.

"Techna, blast him!" Musa said.

Techna hit Terminator with a huge beam of digital energy and Bloom hit him with a huge beam of fire from behind. Stormy shocked him from hiding while Icy hit him from behind with ice spikes.

"Weren't expecting it that time were you?" Icy said.

Darcy poked her head and hands around the corner and hit Terminator with a huge beam of dark energy.

Crystal pulled a grenade from her belt. "Good thing we have these too," she said. She threw the grenade at Terminator. "This one's for Mom!" She threw another one. "This one's for John!" Then she threw two. "And this one's for me!" Terminator exploded.

"Great job guys," Jason said. "But we can't celebrate, yet. Rita is behind those doors. We have to finish the job."

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, long chapter. Let me know what you think so far and stay tuned for Chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Face Off With Rita

The heroes burst into the throne room and, sure enough, on the throne sat Rita Repulsa: evil queen of the Magical Dimension.

"You did well defeating my Putties and Terminator," Rita said. "But now, I'll have the pleasure of destroying all of you. And I'll especially enjoy the pleasure of destroying you, rangers."

"You'll never have that chance, Rita," Jason said.

"Besides, you never could beat them before and you're thirty years older now," Stella said. "Emphasis on 'old.'"

"We'll see about that," Rita said. She hit Adam with her arm. He went flying across the room and slammed into the wall He slumped down.

"Is he…?" Crystal asked.

"Dead. I'm sorry," Flora said.

"Don't cry, girl" Rita said. "After all, it's time for you to join him." She hit Crystal in the stomach with her staff and she slumped over her father's body."

"She can't be dead from a hit like that, can she?" Bloom asked.

"Not by any logical means," Techna replied.

"You rule a dimension of magic for twenty years you learn some magic," Rita said. "I specialize in death magic."

"Oh, great," Jason said. "Scatter, before she can hit you."

They managed to barely dodge a wave of magic.

Luke tried to shoot Rita, but she dodged then punched him in the stomach. Luke collapsed.

"Let's see if you can kill these," Flora said.

Vines and trees wrapped around Rita. She touched them with her hands and they withered.

"And yes, she can," Flora said.

Rita shot a wave of magic at Flora. She had no time to dodge. At the last second, Paul leaped in front of her.

"Nooo!" Flora screamed.

"Guys, let's bring them together!" Jason said to the rangers.

"Mega Cannon," the rangers said together. "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

"Winx.." Bloom said.

"…Convergence!" The Winx Club said together. They channeled their magic together into one huge beam of magic energy.

"Trix Convergence!" the Trix said together.

All three attacks hit Rita and didn't even hurt her!

"No way!" Bloom said.

"I forgot to mention," Rita said. "I also specialize in protection magic."

"We have to retreat, now!" Jason said.

"No," Bloom said. "We can beat her."

"Jason's right, Bloom," Stella said. "We need to leave now so we can live to fight another day."

All three teams teleported away. They appeared in Adam's house.

"I can't believe we couldn't even hurt her!" Musa said.

"We had no idea Rita had become that powerful," Billy said.

"So much death and suffering," Flora said. "All because of Rita."

"Everyone, I think I may have a solution," Techna said. "When I was looking through that portal spell book I saw a spell for a time portal. I was just afraid to use it after that last portal mistake."

"You can do it, Techna," Bloom said. "You have to."

"Then we go back in time," Billy said. "Back to when we accidentally sent Rita here. Stop her before the alliance with Cloud Tower. Before she became too powerful. Before she caused all the death and suffering. When she first came here."

"Billy's right," Jason said. "We can sleep here tonight. Then, tomorrow, we time travel."

The next day everyone ate a quick breakfast then gathered in the living room.

"That portal had a strong suction on our side," Techna said. "It sucked in us and the Trix."

"Would the megazord be heavy enough to withstand the suction?" Billy asked.

"It should be," Techna replied.

"Your not going to summon it in here, are you?" Icy asked.

"Why not?" Stella said. "If we go back in time, this house won't be here anyway. So what if we destroy it?"

"You actually have a good point, Stella," Musa said.

"I know," Stella said.

The rangers summoned the megazord then all three teams climbed aboard.

"It's kind of cramped in here," Stella said.

"Well, it was made to seat only five," Trini said.

"Techna, open the portal," Jason said.

"Here we go," Techna said. "Portalus Timus!"

This time a swirling red vortex appeared. The megazord, carrying all three teams, stepped through.

Author's note: I originally planned to make this part of Chapter 10. But then realized, with the flow of the story, it would be better to write a shorter chapter. So, let me know what you think so far and stay tuned for the final chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

The megazord, with the three teams on board, emerged just in time to see Rita fall through the portal.

"Yeah, it worked!" Jason said. "Techna, close the portal now!"

Techna closed it. "That should fix the time continuum," she said.

The three teams jumped out of the megazord and landed right in front of Rita.

"What, the Power Rangers?" Rita said. "You were just on the other side of that vortex."

"It's a long story, Rita," Jason said.

"Yeah, and it ends with your defeat," Trini said.

"Us, our new friends, and the three ugly girls…" Zack said.

"Hey!" the Trix said together.

"…are going to take you down!" Zack finished.

Jason: "It's morphin time!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Zack: "Mastodon!"

Trini: "Saber-toothed tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

Bloom: "Magic Winx, transform!"

Icy: "Let's finish this, sisters!"

"Let's get her!" Stella said, holding her staff.

"Stella, don't use your staff," Jason said. "Rita uses your own weapon against you."

Stella nodded and her staff disappeared.

Icy froze Rita. "You must be freezing," Icy said.

"Let me warm you up," Bloom said. She blasted Rita with fire. "Did I burn you?" Bloom said.

"How about a nice, cool shower?" Stormy said. She caused it to rain on Rita, then zapped Rita with lightning, who was soaked with rain and melted ice. "I'm sorry," Stormy said. "I forgot the forecast called for lightning."

"How about some soothing music?" Musa said. She shot high pitched sound waves at Rita. She covered here ears.

"You don't know how to play," Darcy said. "Here, Rita, let me do something about that." She formed two walls of dark energy and slammed them into Rita's head from left and right.

"You'll just give her another one of her headaches," Flora said. "How about some nice smelling flowers?" Flowers popped up and sprayed pollen in Rita's face. She started sneezing uncontrollably.

"You've upset her sinuses," Techna said. "Let me help you, Rita." She formed a boxing glove out of digital energy and it punched Rita hard in the nose.

"You guys are being mean," Stella said. "Here, Rita, let me shed some light on the subject." A blinding flash of light appeared in front of Rita's eyes. She stumbled backwards, temporarily blinded.

"Great thinking, Stella," Jason said. "Let's them together, rangers"

Power Rangers: "Mega Cannon! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

Bloom: "Winx…"

Winx Club: "…Convergence!"

Trix: "Trix Convergence!"

All three attacks hit Rita and she fell down.

"No!" she said. "I will not be defeated!"

She got up and stabbed her staff into the ground. Energy engulfed her and she grew giant.

"Now, I will finally crush you meddlesome rangers!" she said. "Along with your new allies."

"They grow up so fast," Stella said.

Musa slapped her forehead then shook her head.

"We need Dino Zord power!" Jason said.

The rangers summoned their zords then formed the megazord.

"Rangers, in her giant form ,Rita is too powerful for the megazord alone," Zordon said.

"Zordon! Oh, man, it's so good to hear your voice!" Jason said.

"What do you mean, Jason?" Zordon asked. "It's only been a few minutes."

"Long story. I'll explain later," Jason said.

"But how we can we defeat Rita if the megazord isn't enough?" Billy asked.

"I said the megazord 'alone' isn't powerful enough," Zordon said.

Five Power Coins appeared in front of the Winx Club.

"Winx, take these Power Coins," Zordon said. "They will allow you to summon your own Fairy Zords. By the way, how did you get communicators?"

"Another long story," Stella said.

"Maybe I should just read the rest of this story," Zordon said. "Alpha, pull up this story on the computer."

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha replied.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Techna said as the Winx Club took their Power Coins.

"And I thought Techna was in love with the rangers' zords," Stella said.

"What about us?" Icy asked.

"I would not trust you three with zords," Zordon replied.

"Let's do it, Winx," Bloom said.

Stella: "Light Zord!"

Flora: "Nature Zord!"

Musa: "Sonic Zord!"

Techna: "Techno Zord!"

Bloom: "Fire Zord!"

Five zords appeared. Each one looked like a fairy. The Winx Club flew up into the cockpits of their new zords.

"Winx," Zordon said. "Push the red buttons on the control consoles in front of you to activate the Fairy Megazord."

"Let's do it!" Bloom said.

The Winx Club pushed the buttons and their zords combined to form their megazord.

"Two megazords!" Rita said. "That can't be good."

The Rangers' megazord moved in first. It punched at Rita, but she dodged then knocked it down with her staff. The Winx's megazord tried to shoot her with a magic beam, but she dodged and knocked it down too!"

"Winx, we have to work together to defeat Rita," Jason said. He turned to the rangers. "We're going to charge Rita again."

"Jason, are you crazy?!" Billy said.

"Just trust me," Jason said.

The megazord charged Rita again. This time, she grabbed it.

"Winx, now!" Jason said.

Rita hadn't noticed the Winx's megazord coming in from behind. It blasted her in the back, causing her to let go of the rangers' megazord. The rangers' megazord then kneed her in the chest. While she was still reeling from the attack, the Winx's megazord grabbed her and flipped her over it. The rangers' megazord picked her up and threw her into a building.

"I'll blast your megazords to pieces with my staff," Rita said. "Wait where is it?"

"Yoo-hoo, Rita," Stella said. "Looking for this?" Their megazord was holding Rita's staff.

"Uh-oh," Rita said.

"Let's finish her!" Jason said. "Power Sword!"

"Final Strike!" all the rangers said together.

"Winx, the rangers' megazord's final strike alone will not be enough to finish off Rita," Zordon said. "Push the yellow buttons on your control consoles to fire your megazord's convergence attack."

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Bloom said.

"Megazord Convergence!" the Winx said together.

A hatch opened up on the megazord's chest to reveal a cannon. A huge magic beam shot from the cannon and hit Rita at the same time as the rangers' megazord's attack. She fell down and shrunk back to normal size.

"Someone get me out of here!" she said. "I've got a splitting headache!" She disappeared along with her staff.

"You sure you can't stay another day?" Bloom asked.

The Power Rangers and Winx Club were having supper at a café in Magix. After defeating Rita, Zordon felt that the rangers had earned a three-day vacation. They'd decided to spend it in the Magical Dimension with their new friends. This was the third day. The next morning, the rangers would be heading back to Angel Grove.

"I wish we could," Jason said. "But one thing we've learned is that Rita won't stay quite for long."

"Too bad the Trix escape during the battle," Stella said.

Just then, the rangers' communicators went off.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Rangers, one of Rita's monsters have been spotted outside Angel Grove," Zordon replied.

"See what I mean about Rita not staying for long?" Jason said. "Techna, we need a portal."

"Preferably, one doesn't mess up the time continuum," Zack said.

"Portalus," Techna said. This time, a swirling blue vortex appeared.

"Good bye, rangers," Bloom said. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," Jason replied. Then he and the other rangers stepped through the portal. They emerged just outside Angel Grove facing Rita's latest monster.

"Let's do it," Jason said. "It's morphin time!"

The end.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed The Dark Reign of Queen Rita. This was my very first fanfic. Coming in March or April, the next story in my Power Rangers/Winx Club trilogy: The Legend of the Power Dragon. Starring everyone's favorite ranger: Tommy! 'Til next time, to quote Zordon, "May the power protect you." LOL. See ya.


End file.
